character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Mario (Canon)/StarMario89
Mario= |-|Doctor Mario= |-|Sports Mario= |-|Strikers Mario= |-|Mario w/ Blaster= |-|Power-ups= |-|F.L.U.D.D.= |-|Cappy= |-|Wedding Mario= Summary Mario is the protagonist from the Super Mario Bros series, where are fights (Among with Luigi) Bowser to save Princess Peach. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C | Likely Low 6-B in Superstar Saga. Low 7-C in Partners in Time. 6-C in Bowser's inside Story. High 4-C in Dream Team. At least 4-A in Super Mario RPG | Varies from High 4-C to 4-A | 5-A | At least 3-C, likely Low 2-C Name: Mario Origin: Mario Bros. Gender: Male Age: 24-25 Classification: Human/Plumber Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Versatility, Pyrokinesis without Fire Flower (In some games), Enhanced Jumping skills, Skilled hammer wielder, Water Manipulation with the F.L.U.D.D., Resistance to Gravity Manipulation (Has adjusted his gravity to walk normally on hundreds of different sized planets and has been near black holes), Time Travel, Time Manipulation (via Battle Cards or Stop Watch), Shares a telepathic bond with Luigi, Can (sometimes) hurt ghosts, Possession (Via Cappy), Portal Creation (via Magic Window), Various Power-ups such as the Mushroom which grows the user in size, The Fire Flower gives Mario Pyrokinesis, The Mega Mushroom grows the user to gigantic proportions, The Starman grants the user Near Invincibility, The Ice Flower grants Cyrokinesis, The Cape Feather (And several other powerups) grants him Flight, many other abilities, including Transmutation, Animal Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Intangibility, Invisibility, Stat Buffing/Debuffing, Metal Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Cloud Manipulation, Duplication, , Transmutation, Poison Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, and Power Nullification with the Super Suit, Attack Reflection (Can deflet bullet bills) Heat Manipulation (Has shown several times to use this ability) Attack Potency: Large Town level+ (Punted a castle) | Likely Small Country level in Superstar Saga (Bowletta was going to divide and conquer both kingdoms, and then create a perfect new country. Due to both kingdoms being island-sized each, Bowletta should be on this tier). Small Town level in Partners in Time (Fought with Elder Princess Shroob, whom created a thunderstorm by powering up. Island level in Bowser's Inside Story (Defeated Bowser, who tanked Dark Bowser's hurricane, which is this powerful). Large Star level on Dream Team (Held his own against Antasma, who overpowered Dreamy Luigi; Dreamy Luigi can manipulate constelations), At least Multi-Solar System level in Super Mario RPG (After Exor's death, it is revealed that he effected the planet, Star Road, the moon, and even outer space coupled with tens of stars. Mario defeated Exor and tanked his attacks) | Ranges from Large Star level+ (Comparable to foes amped by Power Stars, which can do this) to Multi-Solar System level (Fought with King Boo, who created a realm with stars on it) | Large Planet level in Mario Party (Fought with Bowser, whom created a black hole) | At least Galaxy level (Mario has the Master Luma with him. Lumas can turn into galaxies), likely Universe level+ (Defeated Bowser, who tanked the collapse of his Galaxy Reactor, which was stated to threaten the very fabric of the universe [https://youtu.be/cRSmyTlg5UQ?t=52s whilst extremely fatigued.] Bowser's Galaxy Reactor is repeatedly called a universal threat, and was stated to decide "The Fate of the Universe,") Speed: Massively Hypersonic | FTL (Comparable to Luigi; who can dodge lasers, resulting on a speed of 1.2 times the speed of light.) | Massively Hypersonic, likely higher | Unknown | Massively Hypersonic with Massively FTL+ Reactions (Reacted to Bowser's meteors; which can tag Starship Mario, which is able to do galaxy travel) Lifting Strength: Class G (Lifted a castle, which weights 200 billion pounds) | Class M (Comparable to Bowser, who yanked a small island into shore) | Class G, likely higher | Unknown | Class G, likely way higher Striking Strength: Large Town Class+ | Likely Small Country Class in Superstar Saga. Small Town Class in Partners in Time. Island Class in Bowser's inside Story. Large Star Class in Dream Team At least Multi-Solar System Class in Super Mario RPG | Ranges from Large Star Class+ to Multi-Solar System Class | Large Planet Class in Mario Party | At least Galactic, likely Universal+ Durability: Large Town level+ | Likely Small Country level in Superstar Saga. Small Town level in Partners in Time. Island level in Bowser's inside Story. Large Star level in Dream Team. At least Multi-Solar System Level in Super Mario RPG At least Large Star level+ to Multi-Solar System level | Large Planet level in Mario Party | At least Galaxy level , likely Universe level+ Stamina: Vastly Superhuman Range: Several hundreds of meters Intelligence: Supergenius Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Jump:' Mario jump on his opponent and crushes him/her with sheer strength. He can perform various jump techniques: ** Spin Jump: Mario spins while jumping, allowing him to jump on spiky enemies and hazards such as buzzsaws. This move can also allow Mario to hover, slowly descend, deflect projectiles, and clear fogs and smoke. Using this move with the Fire or Ice Flower with make Mario scatter fireballs or ice balls in multiple directions. ** Drill Spin: After using a Spin Jump or spinning in air, Mario will descend and spin much faster in a drill-like fashion with tremendous force. This attack does double damage on spiky enemies. ** Super Jump Punch: Mario strikes the target multiple times with a punch while jumping. ** Super Jump: Mario will jump multiple times on a single enemy at a quick rate. He can do this up to 100 times in a row. ** Ultra Jump: This attack is not only more powerful than Super Jump, but it can attack multiple enemies at once. **'Pyrokinesis:' Mario can manipulate fire and perform various fire techniques without a fire flower in some games. Some of his techniques include: **'Fireball:' Mario will shoot a ball of fire from his hands. In Mario Kart: Double Dash, he can shoot up to five of them at once. **'Firebrand:' Taught by the Fire God. Mario charges fire energy in his palm and unleashes an explosive blast of flame on the enemies in close range. The fireballs from this move can be accumulated into a huge fireball for Mario to spike down on the target, inflicting a burn status upon the opponent. **'Super Flame:' Mario unleashes a barrage of large powerful fireballs from his fist. **'Fire Swing:' Mario swings the weapon so fast that it catches on fire and then strikes the target with it. The target is then cloaked in fire afterward. ** Fire Strike: Mario's Super Strike. He strikes the target with such speed and force, the receiving end will catch fire. **'Fiery Metal Mario:' Mario's Mega Strike. He jumps incredibly high in the air, turning into a fiery Metal Mario and then delivers a kick that has tremendous re-entry force. *'Iron Hammer:' Mario summons a giant iron hammer and hits the target with it. The force from the hit is powerful enough to leave a blazing trail on the target. *'Magic Weapon:' Mario forges a weapon of pure energy in shape of a hockey stick. It's only seen in Mario Sport Mix in a battle against the Behemoth. *'Mario Tornado:' Mario horizontally spins like a tornado, trapping opponents in a series of hits if they get caught. *'Battle Cards:' Mario can utilize cards with special effects to give himself an advantage in battle. Effects can range from increasing his attack, defense, and speed, doing the exact opposite to his opponent, recovering health, nullifying damage, or stopping time. *'Spin Drill:' Mario uses a drill to directly pierce through planets, dirt and enemies on his way (cannot drill through hard/un-drillable surfaces) *'Power-ups:' Mario can use several items which grant him several forms with special abilities which are stated in this list: **'Fire Mario:' Shoots fireballs of different sizes. The biggest ones are usually bigger than him. **'Cape Mario:' Float, fly, create an earthquake by slamming the ground, slow descent, reflect objects and spin at enemies. ** Superstar Mario: Similar to Cape Mario with additional super speed and invincibility ** Tanooki Mario: Grows a tail to attack with, turn into an invincible statue, and fly ** Raccoon Mario: Similar to Tanooki Mario but without the ability to turn into a statue. ** Hammer Mario: Throw hammers and block fire when ducking ** Metal Mario: Invincibility, destruction of enemies, walking underwater, no need for air for a few seconds ** Vanish Mario: Intangibility and invisibility for a few seconds ** Boo Mario: Can float, go through walls, turn invisible, and attract Boos **'Ice Mario:' Freeze obstacles such as water or lava upon contact for some seconds(Super Mario Galaxy). Also shoot ice balls that can freeze enemies, fireballs, magical attacks(New Super Mario Bros Wii), and reduces their speed, defense, and attack power(Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time). **'Mega Mario:' Break almost anything, defeat enemies on contact, invincibility for a few seconds **'Rock Mario:' Encases Mario in a rock, making him able to crush enemies and granting the ability to destroy red crystals (who are harder than normal crystals) **'Rainbow Mario:' Invincibility, super speed, gain star bits, break objects, long jump, higher jump **'Gold Mario:' Fires enormous gold fireballs that create a shockwave explosion on contact instantly killing enemies and turning them into coins. It is also shown to increase attack damage and resistances to opponents attacks **'Cat Mario:' Grants the ability to climb walls, scratch enemies with claws, perform a dive bomb attack, and increase sprint speed. It has a variant called Lucky Cat Mario, where it has all of the same abilities and the additional power to turn into a gold invincible statue that has the Starman' one hit kill ability * Double Mario: Mario creates a clone of himself. He can spawn up to five of them Key: Pre-64 | RPG | Post-64 | Mario Party | Super Mario Galaxy Category:Sebastian Pereira90 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2